Lazy Morning
by Solosorca
Summary: Ryoma somehow manages to wake up before Tezuka. So they have sex.


**...I finally wrote smut. I'm rather proud of myself. It's not that good, but it's only the 2nd smut fic I've written (and the 1st one I've ever published). It was inspired by an anon I got this morning on tumblr who shared their NSFW headcanon with me and inspired me to write this. This is for you, you lovely anon!**

* * *

They'd arrived at the hotel late the previous night. Normally Tezuka would insist on everything being unpacked properly before going to sleep, but he'd been too tired and so he'd just pulled out his pyjamas and the collapsed on the bed. Ryoma hadn't even bothered with pyjamas, just stripping down to his underwear and crawling under the duvet.

Ryoma was surprised to find he was the one who'd woken first the next morning. The sun was spilling in through the windows, whose curtains they hadn't had the energy to shut the previous night. He looked down at Tezuka, who was still asleep, his normally perfect hair now spread across the pillow. Ryoma smiled to himself, he hadn't seen Tezuka asleep for a good few years. He almost looked his age when he slept. He reached down and rummaged around in his pile of clothes for his phone, planning to take a photo to tease him with later only to find that it was out of battery. He let it drop back onto the clothes and lay back in bed. They did have a proper camera in Tezuka's suitcase, but getting it would involve leaving the warm embrace of the bed and right now Ryoma couldn't be bothered.

He turned his attention to Tezuka, taking note of all the different shades of brown in his hair and how it shined in the morning sunlight. He was happy he was the only one who got to see Tezuka like this, completely relaxed and snoring slightly. If anyone else saw him Ryoma was sure he'd be fending them off with a stick.

The problem with watching Tezuka sleep was that it got very boring after a few minutes.

Ryoma decided that now would've a good time to wake him up, after all, Ryoma was awake so Tezuka shouldn't be wasting the day in bed.

He began to kiss his way up Tezuka's neck with long, wet, sucking kisses, slowly making his way to Tezuka's ear. He could feel Tezuka stirring under him as he went along.

"Buchou, time to wake up," he whispered in his ear before gently taking the lobe between his teeth and pulling on it.

Tezuka's arms circled around him, one of his hands rubbing small circles onto his lower back. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Morning," Ryoma replied before kissing him slow and deep. His tongue caressing against every part if Tezuka mouth it could reach.

"You're up before me," Tezuka said. He caught the look on Ryoma's face, "in more ways that one I take it?"

Ryoma rolled their hips together, making sure his erection was very obvious. "I want you," he replied huskily, attacking Tezuka's neck again.

"I sometimes wonder why I put up with you."

"I can stop if you want me to."

"Don't," Tezuka ordered and the grin on Ryoma's face grew.

"You're so hot, Buchou," Ryoma whispered against the base if Tezuka's neck.

He started to lick his way along Tezuka's collar bones and down his chest, occasionally getting distracted by a particularly sensitive bit of skin and lavishing attention on it. Under him, Tezuka was gradually turning into a panting, writhing mess.

His path was blocked by Tezuka's blue and white striped flannel pyjamas. Normally he was amused by Tezuka's old man pyjamas and they did look pretty good on him, but right now all they were was an obstacle between Ryoma's tongue and Tezuka's skin.

He made sure to pay proper attention to the skin that was revealed as he undid the buttons on Tezuka's shirt, his hands gliding over the skin that he didn't have time to lick, tracing the contours of Tezuka's muscles with both his fingered and tongue.

Tezuka moaned his name as one of his hands started to fondle his nipple, gently squeezing and rolling the small nub between his fingers. He'd play with them with his mouth soon, but right now he had a much bigger target.

He spent sometime sucking and nipping at the skin around Tezuka's naval, knowing it was particularly sensitive and drank in the soft moans and sighs that came out of Tezuka's mouth.

"I wonder if I could make you come just by doing this," Ryoma said, "maybe I'll try it one day."

He licked his way down to Tezuka's waistband and looked at the large bulge waiting for him under the flannel. He nuzzled it and grinned as Tezuka gasped his name, his hands twisting themselves into Ryoma's hair.

"That good huh?" Ryoma asked, looking up at Tezuka. The frown on his boyfriends face was diluted somewhat by the pink blush across his cheeks. Ryoma's heart skipped a beat at how cute he looked. "I'm going to make you feel even better." He promised.

With that he quickly did away with Tezuka's trousers and underwear, revealing his hard cock. Ryoma watch Tezuka's face contort with pleasure as he wrapped his hand around the top of his dick and licked a long swipe up it, circling his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka cried, his hands tightening in his hair, pulling it slightly painfully.

Ryoma sunk his mouth down, taking in as much of Tezuka's cock that he could into his mouth and then rose to torturously slow, his tongue pressed hard against the side of the cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip as it left his mouth and then quickly kissed his way back up Tezuka's chest and neck and kissed his mouth languidly. His heart was hammering in anticipation for what was coming next, but he tried to keep everything as slow and gentle as possible.

"I love you,"Tezuka murmured against his lips and Ryoma felt his chest tighten.

"I love you too," he replied as Tezuka kissed him again. "Where's the stuff?" He asked once Tezuka had finished kissing all over his face.

"Your suitcase," Tezuka replied, pulling him in for another kiss which Ryoma returned with interest.

He jumped out of bed and tore into his suitcase, desperate to find the lubricant and condoms. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he found them right at the bottom of the suitcase. He snatched them up and turned around. The sight that met him almost made him come in his pants. Tezuka was stretched out on the bed, his hand wrapped around his cock, moving it up and down.

"That's my job, Kunimitsu!" Ryoma groused, returning to the bed and taking Tezuka's hand off his dick and intertwining their fingers.

"You were taking too long."

"Only because _someone_ packed the condoms right at the bottom on the suitcase! You're supposed to be the patient one!"

"It's hard to be when you're wiggling your butt in the air."

Ryoma huffed and Tezuka kissed him softly on the lips.

"We can't do anything whilst your still wearing these," Tezuka said, indicating Ryoma's underwear.

"Take them off then," Ryoma replied.

Tezuka complied and, with a big of a struggle, Ryoma's underwear was off and thrown somewhere.

"Lie back and relax," Ryoma ordered, gently pushing Tezuka back onto the bed. He popped the cap off the lubricant and covered his fingers in the slippery substance. "You'd better watch," he told Tezuka before reaching around and gingerly inserting one of his fingers into his hole.

He wasn't very good at preparing himself, he enjoyed preparing Tezuka because Tezuka was amazing to watch whilst he did so. He tended to end up rushing it when he was doing it to himself and regretting it later. He practically jumped when another finger slid into him and it took him a second to realise it was Tezuka's. He was about to admonish Tezuka for not lying back and enjoying the show, but then Tezuka's hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping him whist another finger found it's way inside him and all he could do was throw his head back and cry out as his body was consumed with pleasure.

Tezuka finished preparing him and suddenly all the pleasure was gone, there was just Tezuka lying in front of him looking pleased with himself.  
Ryoma scowled at him, then made a show of ripping the condom package open with his teeth and rolled it onto Tezuka's cock. Tezuka moaned as Ryoma coated it with lubricant, maybe using a few more strokes than were absolutely necessary.

"Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself with the tip if Tezuka's cock pressing against his hole.

"Always," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma moaned loudly as he started to take Tezuka's cock in. He let gravity do most of the work, Tezuka's hands on his hips guiding him down. They were both panting and moaning by the time Tezuka was full sheathed inside Ryoma. It took a little while for Ryoma to get used to being filled so completely, but they'd done it enough times now that there wasn't any pain.

"So good," Ryoma moaned as he started to move his hips up and down, Tezuka's firm grip helping him every step of the way.

Slowly, the thrust got deeper and deeper and the pace quickened and their cries got louder and louder. They'd forgotten about everything that wasn't the feeling of Tezuka's dick sliding in and out of Ryoma's arse. The pleasure started to pool in Ryoma's stomach and he knew he was so close. One look at Tezuka's face told him he wouldn't hold out for long either.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma moaned as he went down hard on Tezuka's cock, " more…need more."

Tezuka's hand closed around his cock and started pumping it in time with the rhythm. Ryoma threw his head back, unable to contain this amount of pleasure in his body an longer. He came hard into Tezuka's hand, keeping only enough wits about him to continue half heartedly riding Tezuka.

Tezuka's hands returned to his hips and he thrust into him a couple of times before coming himself with Ryoma's name on his lips.

They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and holding each other tight, basking in the afterglow.

Tezuka extracted himself from Ryoma's grip fiver or ten minutes, much to Ryoma's displeasure. He returned moments later was a damp facecloth and started to clean Ryoma's cum off them, lovingly kissing Ryoma as he did so. A few moments later and he was back at Ryoma's side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Fuck," Ryoma muttered as he snuggled against Tezuka's chest, "I forgot to lick your nipples."

"You can do it next time," Tezuka assured him, running his hand up and down Ryoma's back. "It's our first day on holiday and we're going to spend it in bed."

"Oh well," Ryoma yawned. "We should have morning sex more often."

Tezuka was about to point out why they rarely had morning sex, but Ryoma had already fallen asleep. Instead he pressed a kiss in his hair and then drifted off as well.

They awoke a few hours later completely starving and ordered room service. They didn't leave their room at all that day.


End file.
